1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin display structure with a rotatable support unit.
2. Related Art
Compared with a conventional cathode ray tube display (CRT DISPLAY), a thin display, such as a liquid crystal display television (LCD TV) or a plasma display panel television (PDP TV), not only has advantages of being light in weight, and compact in size, and occupying a relative small space, but also has various functions of externally connecting to a computer, and audio-visual home appliances, and thus the thin display has generally become a standard device for the current digital family.
The thin display generally has a foot for supporting the thin display to be placed on a TV cabinet, and the area of the foot is generally larger than the thickness of the thin display, so as to stably support the thin display to stand on the TV cabinet. Currently, the thin display has gradually developed from more than ten inches to more than fifty inches or even seventy or eighty inches, that is, the size of the thin display has become increasingly large. Thus, in order to support the thin display stably, the volume of the foot is enlarged accordingly to enhance the stability of the supporting.
The foot of the conventional thin display is designed to be directly fixed to the bottom of the display, or designed to be detachable from the bottom of the display. No matter it is fixed or detachable, since the foot occupies a certain volume, the manufacturers must consider the volume of the external packing case of the thin display for receiving the foot, and thus the volume of the external packing case must be much larger than that of the thin display. However, if the required volume of the packing case is increased only for receiving the foot, a relatively large freight space is occupied, and under the same fixed freight space (e.g., a standard container), the loaded amount is relatively small, thus increasing the transportation cost.
Furthermore, besides being placed on the TV cabinet, the current thin display also can be directly hung on the wall surface in the room due to its small thickness. However, if the user hangs the thin display on the wall surface, the foot originally disposed on the thin display must be detached and put way in another place, thus causing inconvenience to the user.